SEBENARNYA
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Apakah perasaan mereka dapat diungkapkan ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Kenalan"**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semuanya segera pulang. Aku sedang menunggu temanku didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Ahiru, kau telah menunggu lama skali ya ?", terdengar suara yg kukenal. Dia adalah Raisha, teman yg hanya kupercayai.

"Ah... Tdk kok !", kataku dgn tersenyum yg lebar.

"Ayo kita pulang ?", katanya. Aku menganguk dan kami pun pulang.

Ketika ditengah jalan, aku menabrak seseorang pria yg tdk kukenal. Tapi gayanya cool.

"Ma... Maaf", kata orang itu.

"Ya... Tdk apa-apa", jawabku dan pria itu berlari pergi meninggalkanku dan Raisha.

"Sepertinya orang itu sedang terburu-buru ya ?", tanya Raisha kpd-ku.

"Mungkin", jawabku dgn santai.

Kemudian aku berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Aku telah sampai kedepan rumahku dan mengucapkan "See u next time" kpd Raisha., dan dia pun pergi. Sebelum aku masuk kedalam rumah, aku melihat disebelah ada penghuni baru.

"Di...Dia kan ?", kataku sambil menunjuk kearah pria yg tadi menabraknya. Aku sangat terkejut, sepertinya aku dan dia akan menjadi tetangga yg baik.

**(KEESOKAN HARINYA)**

"Wah... Aku kesiangan bisa-bisa aku terlambat pergi kesekolah !", teriakku dan aku pun terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Aku bergegas sarapan dan pergi sekolah. Aku terburu-buru hingga menabrak orang lagi. Aku orangnya memang ceroboh, makanya aku sering menabrak orang.

"Kau tdk apa-apa kan ?", tanya orang itu dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A...Aku tdk apa-apa !", jawabku sambil berdiri. Lalu aku terkejut "Heh... Kau kan orang yg kemarin ?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu", katanya dgn nada dingin. Kemudian kami pergi kesekolah bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu, siapa namamu ?", tanyaku kpd-nya dgn lembut.

"Namaku Ryo, Ryo Takaba. Namamu ?", tanyanya balik.

"Panggil saja aku Ahiru. Salam kenal ?", kataku dgn lembut.

"Ya, salam kenal juga", katanya lagi.

"Kau bersekolah dimana ?", tanyaku lagi.

"Aku bersekolah di SMP BINTANG KEJORA", jawab Ryo dgn matanya melirik kearahku.

"Wah... Aku juga bersekolah disana. Kau kelas brapa ?", tanyaku lagi.

"Kelas 7C", jawabnya lagi.

"Kita berbeda ruangan, aku kelas 7A.", kataku lagi. Kemudian aku melihat ke arlogiku, "Wah... Sudah jam 06.50, bisa-bisa kita telat ?", kataku yg sangat terkejut.

"Ayo, jgn membuang-buang waktu lagi", ujar Ryo dan kami pun berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai kesekolah.

~To Be Continue~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**WOW!"**

Kami berdua masih berlari dan hampir sampai di sekolah. Gerbangnya hampir ditutup, kami berhasil masuk kedalam sekolah dan tepat waktu. Kami berpisah dan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Aku sangat telat krn berlari-lari tadi.

"Kau kenapa ?", tanya temanku Raisha yg membuatku terkejut krn keberadaannya tdk diketahui olehku.

"Aku hanya L.E.L.A.H saja, Raisha", kataku dgn terenggap-enggap (begini bukan sih penulisannya).

"Sou desu ka", katanya lagi.

Kemudian guru pun masuk kekelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai, aku tdk bisa berkonsentrasi krn aku sangat L.E.L.A.H. Guru pun mendekat kearahku dan memukulku.

"AHIRU... KAU HARUS MENEKUNI BELAJARMU, KARENA 1 BULAN LAGI ADA UJIAN. KAU MENGERTI ?", kata Guruku.

"Ba...Ba...Baiklah sensei", kataku sambil meringis.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan smua murid keluar. Aku hanya diam ditempat krn L.E.L.A.H dan tanpa sadar aku ketiduran. Kemudian ada yg memanggilku.

"Ahiru... Ahiru... Ahiru, bangun. Kau dipanggil oleh Guru", kata Raisha yg memberitahuku.

"Ya... Ya... Aku akan segera kesana", kataku yg masih mengantuk.

Kemudian aku pun pergi keruang Guru. Setelah pergi dari ruang Guru, aku kembali kekelas untuk melanjutkan tidurku lagi. Krn masih mengantuk, aku tdk melihat disekelilingku bahwa aku akan menuruni tangga. Kemudian aku terjatuh dari tangga, kukira aku akan (ya kalian sudah tahu sendiri) tapi ada yg menangkapku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan aku melihat seseorang yg baru kenalan.

"R...Ryo", kataku yg sangat kaget dan wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tdk apa-apa ?", tanyanya dgn sedikit rasa cemas. Aku hanya menganguk dan Ryo menurunkanku. Kemudian aku kembali berjalan dan aku terjatuh.

"Se...Sepertinya kakiku terkilir", kataku sambil meringis.

"Mau kuantar ke kelasmu ?", ujar Ryo sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Tdk usah", jawabku yg menolak bantuan dari Ryo. Dan aku berusaha berjalan, tapi aku hampir jatuh dan Ryo menahanku.

"Sudah, jgn dipaksakan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas", ujarnya yg bersi keras. Dan dia membawaku ke kelas.

"Arigatou, Ryo", kataku ketika sampai didepan kls. Ryo menganguk dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Ketika aku sampai kebangku-ku, tiba-tiba Raisha dating mengejutkanku.

"Halo Ahiru... Pria yg mengantarkanmu tadi bukannya pria yg menabrakmu kemarin ?", tanya Raisha yg sangat penasaran.

"Ya, memang kenapa ?", tanyaku balik.

"Tdk, apa kalian saling kenal ?", tanya Raisha lagi.

"Td pagi ketika brangkat sekolah", jawabku dgn sinis.

"Sou desu ka", katanya. Bel masuk telah berbunyi dan kami kembali belajar.

~To Be Continue~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**C.I.N.T.A"**

"Akhirnya sekolah bubar...", kataku yg sampai sekarang masih mengantuk.

"Ahiru, sepertinya kau tdk sehat hari ini ?", tanya Raisha yg melihat keadaanku smakin aneh.

"Ah... Tdk, itu hanya perasaanmu saja !", jawabku dgn santai skali.

Raisha hanya memandangku dgn tatapan yg aneh. Aku tdk mempedulikannya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku harus kerumah bibiku, krn bibiku sdg sakit !", kata Raisha yg baru mengingatnya.

"Silakan kau pergi duluan !", ujarku kpd Riasha.

"Hai, SAYONARA", kata Raisha yg meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Pd akhirnya aku pulang sendiri dech", kataku dlm hati.

Aku merasa ada yg mengikutiku dari belakang, ketika aku melihat kebelakang tdk ada org. Ketika aku jalan lagi,dia mengikutiku lagi. Aku menghadap kebelakang dan menyerang org itu. Eh... Tahunya itu RYO. Pasti dia marah padaku.

"RYO... Bu..at apa kau mengikutiku ?", tanyaku yg cemas krn pasti dia marah padaku.

"Aku sendiri juga tdk tahu buat apa aku mengikutimu ", jawab Ryo.

"(GUBRAGH) Ada-ada saja kau", kataku yg marah kpd Ryo.

Ryo hanya cengengesan saja, Ryo membuatku jd bingung dgn gerak-geriknya.

"Hm... Ahiru...", kata Ryo.

"Apa...?", tanyaku dgn santai dan melirik kearahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah terpeleset dari tangga disekolah tadi ?", tanya Ryo dgn ramah dan sedikit cemas. Aku hanya menganguk tdk berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah sampai disini saja, lain kali kita mengobrol lagi. Sayonara, Ryo ", kataku dgn nada riang.

"Sayonara, Ahiru", jawab Ryo dgn nada sdikit senang.

Aku pun masuk ke rumah dan pergi mandi. Saat beremdam dibak mandi. Sepertinya aku sdg galau memikirkan Ryo. Tanpa terasa aku mandi 2 jam lebih. Dikamar pun galau memikirkan Ryo lagi Ryo lagi, sampai sampai tdk bisa konsentrasi belajar.

(**KEESOKAN HARINYA)**

Di kelas aku masih galau krn memikirkan Ryo terus, sampai ingin membuat kepalaku pecah krn hal itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAH", tiba-tiba ada suara tawa yg sangat kukenal. Dia adalah Rue, musuh bebuyutanku.

"Ada apa, Rue ?", tanyaku dgn nada dan tatapan marah kearah Rue.

"Sepertinya, kau memikirkan sesuatu", kata Rue dgn sinis.

"Memangnya lagunya Shyarini "Sesuatu" hah ?", kataku dgn nada sedikit ditekan.

"Biar kutebak apa yg dipikiranmu, Ahiru", kata Rue dgn nada dinginnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta kan, Ahiru ?", tanya Rue dgn tatapan iblisnya.

"Ma...Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta !", jawabku dan wajahku memerah spt cabai.

"Jgn bohong, aku tahu itu !", bentak Rue smabil menunjuk kearahku.

"Buat apa aku berbohong, menurutku jatuh cinta itu tdk ada gunanya !", kataku dgn nada dingin.

Rue pun pergi sambil berjalan penuh dgn kebanggaan.

"Apa mungkin, aku jatuh cinta... Tapi dgn siapa ?", kataku dlm batinku.

~To Be Continue~

**a/n : Ch 3 selesai, buat story ini sambil makan Buah Pepaya. Uh... Nikmat skali sampai-sampai aku dpt crita spt ini. 100% asli tanpa dipikir, idenya berjalan mulus spt sungai yg mengalir. Di next Ch. perannya diganti sama Ryo. Read n Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sesuai perjanjian, peran ch. ini diganti sama Ryo. Ok, silakan membaca ^^**

**Chapter 4**

"**PERASAAN YG SAMA"**

"Masih istirahat, aku akan menjernikan kepalaku !", kataku sambil menatap langit yg biru.

"RYO...", panggil seorang yg kukenal suaranya. Dia adalah J, sahabat karirku.

"Hm... Ada apa, sahabat karirku ?", tanyaku dgn ramah dan menatapnya.

"Dari tadi aku melihat gerak-gerikmu, sepertinya ada masalah ya ?", tanya J dgn nada curiga.

"Hm... Nothing..!", jawabku dgn nada sinis.

J berpikir sejenak, "A..Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Ryo ?", tanya J lagi dgn nada penasaran.

"I...I...I...Itu...", jawabku dgn wajahku memerah dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Ayo... Mengaku saja !", kata J yg membuat wajahku seperti tomat.

"Tapi kalau aku mengatakannya kpd-mu, jgn memberitahu siapa-siapa ?", tanyaku yg menahan malu.

J menganguk dan aku pun menceritakan semua kejadian yg kualami kpd-nya.

"Hm...Hm... I see I see..." kata J yg mengerti semua perkataanku. "Aku penasaran seperti apa org yg kau sukai itu !", kata J lagi.

"Lihat saja kalau kau bertemu dgn-nya...", kataku dgn senyumanku.

Kemudian bel masuk telah berbunyi lagi dan kami kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

**(SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH) **

"Ryo, apakah aku bisa bertemu org yg kau sukai sekarang ?', tanya J dgn mata berkaca-kaca.

"Boleh boleh saja, tapi kau jgn menatapku seperti itu !", kataku dgn nada tertekan.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dgn-nya ?", tanya J lagi.

"Itu dia org-nya !", kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Ahiru.

"WOW... Gadis yg kau sukai benar-benar cantik !", kata J memuji Ahiru.

"Itu menurutmu, tapi jujur saja dia org yg sangat ceroboh !", kataku yg membalikkan keadaan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya berkencan ?", usul J.

"Itu konyol, dia tdk akan menerima ajakkanku !", bentakku.

"Aku kan hanya memberi usul", kata J dgn raut wajah nurung. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah sampai disini saja, aku duluan ya.. Smoga sukses !", kata J dan meninggalkanku.

Aku berpikir sejenak dan memikirkan perkataan J, "Mungkin masuk akal juga. Coba saja aku mengajak Ahiru berkencan ! Tapi aku kan tdk tahu cara berkencan dgn wanita !", pikirku dgn raut wajah bingung.

Aku mempunyai sebuah ide, tapi aku ragu apa akan berjalan dgn baik rencanaku. Dan aku menulis sesuatu dikertas, ya semacam surat, setelah menulit surat aku diam-diam mengikuti Ahiru berjalan. Aku berhasil memasukan suratku kedalam ransel Ahiru, dan pergi dgn cepat agar tdk ketahuan olehnya.

"Apakah ini akan berhasil ?", pikirku dgn ragu.

~To Be Continue~


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : Ok, ch. sebelumnya perannya Ryo, ch. sekarang kembali keperan Ahiru. Selamat menikmati **

**Chapter 5**

"**TERLAMBAT"**

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku berusaha membuang pikiranku yang negative-nya, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menatap bintang-bintang dilangit malam yang sangat indah. Setelah melihat bintang-bintang, aku menyalakan lampu dan pergi belajar. Ketika aku membuka ransel-ku, terdapat surat kecil diselah-selah buku-ku. Aku membuka perlahan dan berisikan : **"Kita bertemu di dermaga didekat sini hari Minggu"**.

"Aneh, tidak ada pengirim suratnya. Kira-kira siapa dan untuk apa..?", tanyaku kepada diri sendiri. Karena besok hari Minggu, jadi aku tidak boleh menolaknya. Kemudian aku membuang kertas itu dan pergi belajar.

**(KEESOKAN HARINYA)**

Aku datang sesuai janji dikertas keicl itu, tapi pebgirim surat itu belum datang juga selama 1½ jam.

"Lama sekali, apa surat itu bohong..?", penikku sambil menendang kaleng yang ada didekatku. Dan tanpa sadar kaleng itu menengai kepala orang yang sudah kutunggu lama sekali.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama..!", kata pria itu dengan santai dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit dipukul dengan kaleng. Suara, gaya berbicaranya sungguh aku kenal, pria itu adalah RYO.

"RYO... Jadi kau yang menulis surat itu...?", kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Ryo dengan nada kaget.

"Ya begitulah...!", jawabnya dengan santai lagi.

"Ihh... Sebenarnya apa maumu...?", tanyaku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"Ehm...Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja... Kau mau...?", tanya Ryo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Karena kau telah membawaku sampai kesini, ya apa boleh buat. Aku akan pergi bersamamu, ya selagi hari Minggu...!", jawabku sambil memegang tangan Ryo. Akhirnya kami jalan berdua, tapi bukan sedang pacaran, hanya REFRESHING saja. Kami sangat menikmatinya, tanpa sadar sudah mau matahari terbenam. Sekarang kami sedang melihat matahari terbenam dipinggir laut.

"Pemandangan yang indah...!", kataku yang memuji keindahan matahari terbenam. Ryo hanya menganguk dan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Aku berpikir sejenak dan berpikir bahwa aku sangat sangat menyukai Ryo, karena memikirkan hal itu wajahku menjadi memerah.

"Kau kenapa...?", tanya Ryo yang menyadarkan dari lamunanku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saja, kemudian berhenti sejenak. Wajah kami jadi memerah.

"Ehm... R..Ryo...", ucapku dengan sangat ragu karena tidak yakin.

"Apa...?", tanya Ryo yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..!", ucapku lagi yang masih sangat ragu.

"Aku pun begitu...!", kata Ryo dan ia menatapku. Tiba-tiba wajah kami kembali memerah banyak dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Sebenarnya...", serempak kami dan tiba-tiba ombak besar datang. Kami berusaha lari, tetapi gagal dan kami dibawa ombak pergi entah kemana.

~TBC~

**a/n : OK, maaf kurang bagus terutama kata-katanya yang tidak tepat. Awalnya di ch. ini maunya sudah selesai, tapi karena aku dapat ide baru yang mungkin menurutmu konyol. Tapi tetap aku butuh Review dari kalian ya...! O_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**PILIHAN YANG RUMIT"**

Disuatu tempat yang jauh dibawa dasar laut ada sebuah istana yang sangat megah, disana ada 2 orang yang tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian salah satu dari mereka sudah sadar.

"Ryo...Ryo...Ryo...Ayo sadarlah..!", kataku yang berusaha menyadarkan Ryo yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya Ryo pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"A..A...Ahiru...!", kata Ryo yang berusaha untuk duduk. "Ini dimana...?", tanya Ryo sambil menengok kearah sekitarnya.

"Entahlah...Aku juga kurang tahu tempat ini...! Yang jelas, ini di dasar laut..!", aku menjelaskan.

"Kalau ini di dasar laut, kenapa kita bisa bernafas dengan mudah..?", Ryo tanya lagi.

"Pertanyaanmu masuk akal juga, aku juga tidak tahu...!", kataku sweatdrop sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepala dan tertawa kegirangan.

"(GUBRAGH) Ya tuhan...!", kata Ryo sambil memukul keningnya. Kemudian kami perlahan masuk kedalam istana itu, kami sedikit ragu karena disana sepi sekali.

"Disini tidak ada orangn ya..?", tanyaku yang saking bingung saja. Kemudian ZAP lampu menyala semua dan disana ada seorang Pangerang yang sangat konyol.

"Hello, sudah lama kami tidak menerima tamu...!", kata Pangeran itu sambil memegang bunga mawar dan dikelilingi rombongan pengawalnya.

Kami hanya terdiam dan sweatdrop karena tingkah lakunya yang konyol itu.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa dan tempat apa ini...?", tanya Ryo dengan nada sedingin es.

"Aku senang kau bertanya..! Panggil saja aku Pangeran Kai dan kami menyebut tempat ini Istana Bawah Laut, surga bagi para makhluk laut...!", pangeran itu menjelaskan sambil melakukan gerakan yang aneh.

"Jadi begitu...", kataku yang dari tadi sudah ingin muntah karena ia sangat konyol.

"Siapa nama kalian...?", tanya pangeran itu sambil memberikan bunga mawar yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Pria disebelahku namanya Ryo Takaba, kalau aku Ahiru...!", aku menjelaskan dengan nada dingin seperti es.

"Oh begitu... Nona Ahiru, kau begitu cantik...!", kata Pangeran yang memujiku. Aku hanya terdiam dan blushing karena mendengar kalimatnya dan pangeran itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau adalah impianku, maukah kau menikah denganku...?".

"WHAT...?", serempak aku dan Ryo yang kaget sekali dengan kalimatnya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku menolak..!", bentakku.

"Mengapa...?", tanya Pangeran itu yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Itu karena...", aku berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu..."

Sinar wajah Pangeran itu sangat marah, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku..! Pengawal...Bawa mereka...!", perintah Pangeran Kai dan pengawal-pengawalnya datang membawa pergi kami dan mengurung kami disebuah kamar kecil yang pintunya menggunakan kode.

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?", tanya Ryo yang kepalanya pusing karena dilempar oleh pengawal itu. Aku hanya menganguk yang kepalanya juga pusing, kemudian aku berjalan mendekati pintu itu.

"Sepertinya pintu ini menggunakan code rahasia..!", aku menjelaskan.

"Berarti kita susah untuk membuka pintu ini..?", tanya Ryo lagi. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya, pangeran masuk dan membawa sebuah hadiah.

"Nona Ahiru, aku membawakan hadiah untukmu...!", ucapnya dengan senang sambil memberikan aku hadiah. Aku sedikit ragu, makanya aku tidak mengambilnya.

"Hati-hati Ahiru, mungkin saja itu jebakan..!", Ryo berusaha memperingatiku.

"Ayo... Ambil saja...!", kata Pangeran yang berusaha meyakinkanku. Ya terpaksa aku mengambil hadiah itu, aku menutup mataku karena tidak ingin ada yang terjadi dan membuka hadiah itu perlahan-lahan. Didalamnya terdapat baju putih yang sangat sangat indah, itu menurutku.

"Bagaimana...Indah bukan...?", tanya Pangeran Kai dengan sangat sangat ramah. Aku menganguk dan tidak berkata-kata. "Kau akan menggunakan baju itu saat dipernikahan kita...!", Pangeran Kai melanjutkan perkataanya.

"APA...?", aku berteriak sangat kencang sampai kedengeran pengawal yang sedang berjaga diluar istana. Tapi perkataanku tidak dia hiraukan dan langsung pergi.

"Huh...Padahal umurku masih 13 thn dan aku tidak mau cepat-cepat menikah..!", aku sangat mengeluh.

"Ahiru...", panggil Ryo yang berbicara ditengah-tengah ngeluhku. "Menikah itu apa ya...?", tanya Ryo yang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya ampun (GUBRAGH)", ucapku yang kebingungan harus berkata apa pada Ryo.

~To Be Continue~

**Author's note : Menurutku ceritanya jadi gak nyambung aja. Yang penting HEPI, ditunggu reviewnya...!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note : Huh...Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ingat sebuah Anime yang tidak tahu namanya kalau baca fic ini. Tapi tetap harus semangat .**

**Chapter 7**

"**CARA YANG TEPAT"**

Setelah aku menjelaskan apa itu menikah rasanya aku ingin pingsan karena menjelaskan hal yang sekonyol itu. Kepalaku sakit memikirkannya terus, rasanya ingin buang jauh-jauh. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari istana ini.

"Aku mau terbebas dari masalah ini...!", aku sangat mengeluh.

"Tenanglah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya...!", Ryo menjelaskan agar aku tidak merasa cemas.

"Ryo, gantikan aku yang menikah dengan Pangeran itu...!", perintahku yang sangat cemas dan sangat sedih.

"Kenapa harus aku...Aku kan laki-laki, memang ada laki-laki berpasangann dengan sejenisnya...?", Ryo menjelaskan dengan nada sinis.

"Perkataanmu ada benarnya juga...!", aku berusaha meluruskan keadaan. "Jadi harus bagaimana..?", tanyaku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri karena shock. Ryo hanya mengangkat bahunya saja karena juga bingung sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja agar pikiranmu jernih kembali..!", saran dari Ryo masuk akal juga.

"Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang Ryo kalau keadaannya seperti ini...!", aku menjelaskan dan kepalaku mulai berkunang-kunang dan BRUK, aku jatuh tepat diatas tempat tidur dan aku tertidur pulas.

"Itu bisa tidur..", Ryo menjelaskan dan ia juga beristirahat.

**(KEESOKAN HARINYA)**

Aku kembali memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Dan akhirnya aku dapat caranya, tapi menurutku aku ragu akan berhasil atau tidak cara ini.

"Ryo, kemari sebentar !", aku memanggil Ryo karena aku akan membagi tahu rencanaku untuk lolos dari sini.

"Kau mau apa ?", tanya Ryo dengan nada dingin. Lalu aku membisikan rencananya ke telinganya Ryo, "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya walaupun rencana ini tidak berhasil", kata Ryo dengan sangat bersemangat.

Kemudian rencananya akan dimulai sekarang juga, aku dan Ryo bersiap diposisi masing-masing, sekarang aku akan berakting agar rencana ini sukses.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya, aku sedang tidak sehat !", kataku yang berpura-pura sakit sambil memukul pintu dengan keras.

"Apa maumu ?", tanya pengawal yang ada di luar.

"Kalau kau tidak membukakan pintunya, maka, maka, maka aku akan bunuh diri saja !", bentakku yang sudah siap memegang pisau.

"Ba..Baiklah jangan bunuh diri, kalau tidak pangeran akan marah !", pengawal itu menjelaskan dan akhirnya pengawal itu membukakan pintunya. Dan 'BRUK' Ryo menendang pengawal itu jatuh pengsan.

"Sepertinya rencananya berhasil, Ahiru ?", tanya Ryo yang sangat senang.

"Ya, kalau begitu jangan membuang-buang waktu disini. Ayo lari !", perintahku untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

~TBC~

**A/N : Maaf ya kalau ceritaku tiap ch. panjangnya berbeda. RnR ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**KEADAAN YANG TERJEPIT"**

Aku dan Ryo berusaha melarikan diri dari Istana Bawah Laut, tetapi kami ketahuan oleh Pangeran Kai.

"Nona Ahiru, jangan lari !", teriak Pangeran Kai yang mengejar kami.

Kami tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dan tetap lari tanpa henti. Kemudian para pengawal-pengawalnya keluar dan aku berhasil tertangkap oleh pengawal.

"AHIRU !", penik Ryo sambil menoleh dan ia pun berhasil ditangkap juga. Kemudian kami dibawah ke kamar itu lagi dan meninggalkan kami.

"Sepertinya kita gagal melarikan diri ?", tanya Ryo dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih.

"Jadi, aku tetap akan menikah dengan Pangeran itu ya ?", kata aku yang sedang dipinggir pojok kamar dan suasanaku sangat suram. Ryo hanya memandangiku dengan sweatdrop saja, tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu", pikir Ryo yang sangat ingin membantuku untuk tidak melakukan rencana Pangeran Kai.

Hari sudah esok, hari dimana aku akan menikah dengan Pangeran Kai. Aku benar-benar tidak mau menikahnya dengannya, aku terpaksa harus melakukannya karena sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

"Ryo, aku pergi dulu... Aku akan meminta kepada Pangeran untuk membebaskanmu dari sini, jadi jaga dirimu", ucap salam perpisahan dariku dengan menggunakan gaun yang telah diberikan oleh Pangeran dan aku meninggalkan Ryo sendiri.

"Wah, ini situasi yang sangat gawat. Sebaiknya aku bergegas !", pikir Ryo dan ia mengikutiku dari belakang sampai ketempat Pangeran Kai.

Aku disambutdengan meriah oleh para pengawal dan mereka mengantarkanku sampai ketempat Pangeran. Ryo bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan pernikahannya akan segera dimulai. Aku menahan tangisanku karena aku akan menikah dengan orang yang bukan impianku.

"Baiklah, Nona Ahiru sudah sampai disini maka pernikahannya akan dimulai sekarang !", kata Pangeran Kai dengan perasaan sangat bahagia.

"Mati saja aku", pikirku yang sangat khawatir. Tiba-tiba Ryo muncul dan mengagetkan semuanya termasuk aku.

"RYO...!", penikku.

"Kau mau apa ?", bentak Pangeran yang sangat kesal karena Ryo sudah menggangu acara pernikahannya.

"Tentu saja mau menghentikanmu !", jawab Ryo sambil menunjuk kearah Pangeran. Kemudian pangeran memerintah semua pengawalnya untuk menyerang Ryo.

"Ta...Tapi pangeran... Kami sangat lelah", salah satu pengawalnya mengeluh.

"Dasar tidak berguna !", bentak Pengeran itu lagi. Ketika ia melihat ketempat aku berdiri, aku sudah tidak ada disana. "Dimana nona Ahiru", tanya Pangeran dengan cemas.

"Aku disini ", jawabku yang sudah tidak mengenakan gaun putih itu lagi.

"Uh...Kau berusaha melarikan diri ya ?", tanya Pangeran dengan kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak melarikan diri. Tanyakan saja pada salah satu pengawalmu", jawabku dengan santai.

"Itu benar, tadi Nona Ahiru sempat bersalaman dengan kami !", kata salah satu pengawalnya lagi.

"Rupanya dia benar-benar manis", ucap pengawal yang lain.

"Kemudian nona Ahiru memeluk pria disebelahnya", kata pengawal yang satunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Uh...Aku jadi iri !", kata Pangeran Kai dengan nada sangat kesal.

"Benarkan, aku tidak melarikan diri ?", tanyaku dengan nada sinis dan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Nona Ahiru, ayo kita lanjutkan pernikahanya ?", permintaan dari Pangeran dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak mau !", bentakku sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak akan kuizinkan kau melakukannya !", bentak Ryo yang sudah sangat marah.

"Pengawal, tangkap mereka !", perintah Pangeran Kai. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan yang sangat menarik.

~TBC~

**a/n: **Semakin lama semakin rumit saja ya, RnR


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

""

Kemudian kami mulai bertarung dengan para pengawal-pengawalnya Pangeran Kai. Mereka lumayan kuat, untung saja aku bisa bela diri, begitu pula Ryo. Bahkan kemampuan Ryo lebih hebat dibandingkan denganku. Petarungan ini berlangsung 2 jam lebih, kami hampir kelelahan menghadapinya.

"Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya !", ucap Ryo sambil menangkis serangan dari pengawal.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya ?", tanyaku dengan nada sedikit cemas sambil menyerang pengawal.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita melarikan diri saja !", jawab Ryo sambil melempar bom asap yang sengaja ia ambil dari salah satu pengawal yang membawa bom asap. Dan aku dan Ryo melarikan diri dari Istana itu, kami dicegat oleh para pengawal yang sedang berjaga diluar istana.

"Kita harus melawan !", perintahku dan kami bertarung lagi **(Capek Dech).**

"Ayo !", kata Ryo sambil mengajakku lari lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dan aku pun jatuh.

"AHIRU !", penik Ryo sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau saja yang pergi dari sini !", ujarku dengan nafas terengap-engap.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Ahiru !", ucap Ryo dengan tatapan serius.

Kemudian Ryo memikirkan rencana apa yang cocok dengan keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya Ryo mendapatkan satu rencana dan dia akan memulai rencana itu. Kali ini yang mengejar kami adalah Pangeran Kai, Ryo menarik lenganku dan leari lagi.

"Aku harus bertahan !", pikirku untuk menyemangatiku sendiri.

Kami terus berlari sampai didepan kami ada sebuah jurang **(memang ada jurang dibawah laut ?)**.

"Ryo...Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?", tanyaku dengan nada sangat cemas karena aku berpikir kami akan jatuh kedalam jurang itu.

Perkiraanku benar, kami jatuh kedalam jurang itu. Tapi kami tidak jatuh kedalamnya, itu hanya untuk menjebak agar Pangeran jatuh juga kedalam jurang. Pangeran Kai masuk kedalam perangkap Ryo, ia juga ikut jatuh kedalam jurang. Pangeran Kai tidak berhasil menyelamatkat diri dan ia pun jatuh kedalam jurang tanpa dasar itu. Kemudian aku dan Ryo memanjat tebih jurang itu dan segera berenang keatas. Kami pun berhasil mencapai ke atas permukaan, langit sudah sore dan matahari mau terbenam.

"Ahiru... Kau tidak apa-apa ?", tanya Ryo dengan nada cemas.

"Tenang saja, alu tidak apa-apa!", jawabku dengan nada tenang dan tersenyum.

"Hm...Ahiru, ada yang kubelum katakan padamu !", kata Ryo dan wajahnya pun memerah banyak.

"Memang apa yang kau mau katakan ?", tanyaku dengan nada kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya...Sebenarnya...Sebenarnya...", kata Ryo dengan ragu dan wajahnya tambah memerah. "A...A...Aku menyukaimu...!", Ryo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Be...Be...Benarkah ?", tanyaku lagi dan wajahku juga ikutan memerah. Ryo menganguk, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Ryo !", aku juga melanjutkan kalimatku. Kemudian Ryo mengambil first-kissnya, ditengah-tengah matahari terbenam membuatnya lebih indah.

13 tahun telah berlalu, dan kami pun menikah. Betapa bahagianya aku dapat menikahi pria impianku, begitu pula Ryo.

~The End~

**a/n : Selesai juga cerita ini, aku tidak suka bagian akhirnya. Tapi ada yang meminta akhir ceritanya seperti ini. Baiklah, ditunggu Reviewnya olehku ^^**


End file.
